ABSTRACT The development of Regenerative Rehabilitation approaches to optimize tissue regeneration and repair has the potential to enhance the efficiency of rehabilitation interventions for a host of injuries and diseases. To accelerate scientific progress in this emerging field and to minimize disciplinary barriers, AR3T has assembled a multi-institutional network of laboratories that are conducting state-of-the-art research in the domains of stem cell biology, biomarkers, tissue plasticity and regeneration, and regenerative medicine therapeutics. This network will offer a broad range of consultative services intended to enrich the research capacity of the medical rehabilitation research community across three core areas: Cellular Therapeutics/Tissue Engineering, Mechanotransductive Methods, and Rehabilitation & Mechanosensitive Biomarkers (Specific Aim 2a). Collaborative projects between external investigators and AR3T faculty members will be incentivized through an aggressive national marketing campaign to highlight services offered by AR3T Cores. To further encourage utilization of our Core resources, we will offer services gratis to external investigators, while compensating non- key personnel for time spent consulting with external investigators. AR3T Cores model the highly successful template of the University of Pittsburgh Clinical and Translational Science Institute, which boasts a long track record of offering similar services to a broad research community. To encourage external investigators with interest in pursuing Regenerative Rehabilitation research to participate in hands-on experiences and training, we have designed the AR3T Scholars Program (Specific Aim 2b). This program will provide investigators with the opportunity for short-term visits and sabbatical experiences at one of the AR3T laboratories, ranging from one week to three months. In an attempt to minimize potential barriers to participation in this program, AR3T will provide Scholars with stipend support to offset housing costs during their stay at the host institution. In addition, the host institutions will receive compensation for personnel time and research supplies utilized by the visiting Scholar. We anticipate that successful completion of the proposed aims will catalyze novel and promising lines of collaborative investigations (as evidenced by manuscripts and grant submissions) and the expansion of a generation of scientists committed to pursing Regenerative Rehabilitation research careers.